The Tale of Silence
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Silentvoice is a young child with a cruel father and no mother. He is forced to fend for himself along with his dragon, Whistler. When he meets Valka, however, his life is changed for the better.
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

**A/N:** **I didn't create How to Train Your Dragon. Silentvoice and Whistler are the only characters of my creation.**

A good ways away from Berk is a place by the name of Starview Island. Mountains reach high in the sky. Grass covers everything in a light coating. That is where I live. I made my home in a cave that lies in the side of the tallest mountain. Stairs are cut out of the rock. There, my dragon and I live. My dragon's name is Whistler. He is a rare breed of dragon known as the Sunstryker breed. They are golden-scaled dragons. Their ears and faces are pointed. Their bodies have a spiky-scale look to them. I had him since I was little, before I lost the ability to speak. My throat was cut some time ago. I was then named Silentvoice. I use growls and other sounds to communicate with Whistler. When my throat was first cut, I flew off on Whistler to live where I do now.

Now, I am on the hillside, watching the stars come out. I see the shape of a dragon flying above. Something else comes out of nowhere and latches onto the dragon, causing it to plummet to the ground. I hear victory yells, which fade off into the distance.

Once the yells diminish, I rush to where the dragon fell. When I get there, I see a woman lying beside the dragon. She's injured, but alive. I can tell by looking that she's a dragon rider. She must've been knocked unconscious by the fall. Her dragon fared better. He is caught up in a net weighed down by stones. Even so, he is very much alive and well. I use my knife and cut through the ropes that bind him. The dragon roars at me. I growl softly in a way that would set him at ease. I then pick the woman up and place her on the dragon's back. I motion for the dragon to follow me. Thankfully, he does.

We enter my cave. Whistler lifts his head to look at us. I nod to the fire pit. Whistler starts the fire. I lay the woman in the extra bed. I take a closer look at her injuries. She has a slight concussion and her right arm is broken. I wrap her head in bandages. I put her right arm in a cast covered with bandages. I cover her with a warm blanket. I turn to Whistler. I growl softly, telling him to bring all of us fish. He nods his head before flying off. I continue to sit beside the woman and wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

An hour later, Whistler had gathered enough fish to feed us all. I give the woman's dragon and Whistler their portions. I roast the rest by the fire. I hear groans behind me. The woman is waking up. She looks around. She sees me by the fire. "Did you save us?" She asks. I nod my head. "Thank you. My name is Valka. My dragon's name is Cloudjumper. What's your name?" Valka asks.

I growl softly. I take my dagger and scratch my name in the dirt. Valka reads it. "Your name is Silentvoice? So, you can't speak?" She asks.

I shake my head no. I scratch more words in the dirt. She reads them. "So, your dragon's name is Whistler? May I see him?" Valka asks.

I nod my head. I growl to Whistler. He comes over. Valka places her hand on his nose. Whistler nuzzles Valka gently, mindful of her broken arm.

I return to the fire. I grab one of the roasted fish. I hand it to Valka. She takes it. "Thank you, Silentvoice," Valka says while taking a bite.

I nod my head. Whistler nuzzles me. I look outside. The sun has just set. Valka finishes her fish before falling back to sleep.

I lay down on my bed next to Whistler. I close my eyes. I'm also asleep before I know it.


	3. Chapter 3: Return

A month later, Valka is completely healed. I took her cast off earlier today. When I finish with that task, Valka speaks. "Silentvoice, would you like to come with us back to my island?" She asks.

I nod my head. Valka and I get on our dragons. Then, we head out with Valka and Cloudjumper in the lead.

When evening comes around, we land on Darkwing Island. The island has dragons whose wings are said to darken the sky. Whistler and I go to gather fire wood while Valka and Cloudjumper set up camp. When we return, I build the camp fire. Whistler lights it up. I roast some fish for us. Valka finishes her fish before me. She turns to me. "Silentvoice, why have you and Whistler been alone?" Valka asks.

I flinch. I shake my head profusely, indicating that I won't answer her question. I don't want to answer her. I don't want to feel that pain again. Valka looks at me, pity clear in her eyes. I growl at her, this time from anger. "You don't want me to feel sorry for you. I understand. If you ever want to let me in, though, I'll always be right here," Valka speaks calmly to me.

I nod my head. I take another bite of my fish. "Silentvoice, why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep watch," Valka suggests. I nod my head tiredly. I lay down on my makeshift bed. I fall asleep instantly.

Two days later, we arrive on the island that is Valka's home. She takes Whistler and I into her private cave. Valka decides to speak. "Silentvoice, you don't have any parents. If you want, I'll take care of you," she offers.

I look up at her, surprise clear on my face. She knows what I'm thinking. "Yes really, Silentvoice. I'd like to care for you. I'd like to be your new mother," Valka speaks softly to me.

Tears leak from my eyes as I take in what I just heard. Valka wants to be my mother? I hug Valka as tears of mixed feelings fall from my eyes. I'm happy because of my new mother. I'm sad for the past that I've lived and for the mother that I've never known before.


	4. Chapter 4: Illness

I've been living in Valka's home for a week now. Valka… er… Mom is very nice to me. Unfortunately, though, her cooking is terrible. I just haven't the heart to tell her. Whistler is of the same opinion about mom's cooking.

Today, I wake up early in the morning. My stomach is churning with nausea. I whimper. Whistler hears my sound of pain. He nuzzles my hand. I slowly climb out of bed. I need to find Mom. I need her.

I head into Mom's room. She's asleep on her bed. I gently shake her awake. She looks at me. "Silentvoice, what's wrong?" Mom asks.

I shiver slightly and groan. Mom places a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up!" She gasps. Mom pulls me to her chest, hoping to comfort me.

I whimper and nuzzle deeper into mom's chest. Mom holds me close. "Silentvoice, why don't you sleep with me? I'll take care of you," Mom offers.

I slowly nod my head. I climb into bed next to mom. She strokes my forehead. I cough harshly. My stomach churns again. When the lurch comes, I turn over the bed and begin vomiting. Mom reaches forward to hold my hair back. She rubs my back in soothing circles as I continue to heave. When I finish, Mom helps me lay back. She leaves. Mom returns with a bucket of water, two washcloths, and a ladle. She wets one of the washcloths and cleans my face of the vomit. She wets the other one and places that on my forehead. "Get some rest," Mom tries to comfort me. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake up again, I still feel nauseous. Mom is sitting in a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asks. I slowly shake my head. I whimper as waves of pain shoot through me.

Mom strokes my forehead. "I understand it hurts. Tell me something. Do you think that it was something that you ate that's causing your illness?" She asks.

I nod after thinking about it. "Was it the fish?" Mom asks.

This time, I shake my head no. I write on the thin stone tablet that Mom gave me earlier. The words read: 'I ate some berries yesterday. I was told that the berries were good to eat before. I guess they were lying.'

"I'll go get something that will help," Mom says before leaving.

She returns with a bowl in her hands. I cock my head slightly with confusion. Mom shows me the bowl's contents. Crushed herbs are in it. "These will help you get rid of the poison that's making you sick," Mom explains.

I nod my head. Mom feeds me the herbs. Afterwards, I am startled by the sudden churning of my stomach. I whimper. "I'm sorry, Silentvoice. The herbs are meant to make you vomit to get rid of the bad stuff," Mom explains.

Before I can even growl, my stomach lurches. I hunch over the bed and begin vomiting. Mom holds my hair back. She whispers soothing words to me as I continue to retch.

When I finish, Mom cleans the vomit from my face. I lay back down. Mom moves to place a hand on my shoulder. I growl at her. I'm angry at Mom for making me throw up.

She sees the look in my eyes. "Silentvoice, I really am sorry. I didn't have a choice. That was the only way to get rid of your illness. You'll feel better very soon," Mom tells me.

I nod my head, exhausted after vomiting. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Attack and Truth

By the next day, I find that I am well again. Mom was right. The herbs did help.

Since I am well, I decide to fly Whistler. He hasn't been ridden since I fell ill. As we fly, I see something on the horizon. When I look closer, I see that they are ships. The flags… have Drago's symbol on them! Whistler and I quickly head back home.

When we return, I find mom. I write in the dirt by her feet. "Drago's coming?!" Mom yells in shock. She gathers the dragons. We prepare to defend our home.

Drago comes at the head of hundreds. I fly on Whistler to help Mom do battle with him. I can't let Mom find out about my past. I must kill Drago before he tells her.

"Dragon rider! I see you have that disgrace as your partner!" Drago yells, addressing Mom.

"Wait… You… know him?" Mom asks in confusion.

"Why shouldn't I know my one-time son?" Drago sneers at us.

My eyes widen. Mom turns to me, surprise on her features. Before she can utter a word, I leap off of Whistler and run off.

I continue running until I reach the cove. There, I begin sobbing into my hands. I'm so caught up in my own sorrow that I don't hear Mom come up behind me. She places an arm around my shoulders. I look at her, tears still flowing from my eyes. "Silentvoice, I'm not angry at you. I'm just surprised. I didn't know that he was your father. Is he the reason that you can't speak?" Mom asks.

I nod my head. Tears continue to pour down my cheeks. Mom strokes my head. I sniffle and wipe my eyes. "I'm sorry, Silentvoice. Don't worry, though. I won't leave you. I promise," Mom says.

I hug Mom. I nuzzle my face into her chest, seeking some much needed comfort. Mom hugs me back. She strokes my back. I yawn. I close my eyes. The last thing I feel before falling asleep is Mom cradling me in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Voice

It has been a few days since Drago and his army left. I am in my room, 'communicating' with Whistler. Mom comes in. She sees mine and Whistler's display. "Silentvoice, have you ever tried to talk since your injury?" She asks.

I look up and shake my head no. Mom thinks for a moment. "Would you like me to help you learn how to talk again?" She asks. I look at Mom nervously. "You're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid to try," Mom inquires.

I nod slowly. Mom smiles softly. "Don't be. I'll help you however possible," Mom promises.

I nod again. Mom smiles. "How about you start with my name. Say Valka," Mom tries to encourage me.

I open my mouth and try to speak. "V…Val…" I'm stopped by a sharp, agonizing pain in my throat. I let out a wail, my hands clutching my throat.

Mom wraps her arms around me. "I know it hurts, Silentvoice. Just please, be strong. Try again," Mom prompts me.

I swallow. "V…Val…ka…Valka…" I manage through my pain-filled tears. I wipe my tears away before I try again. "M…mom. I l…love…y…you…"

Mom smiles. "I love you, too, Silentvoice. I'm happy to hear you say those words." Mom kisses my forehead lightly.

I settle into Mom's warm embrace. Fatigue washes over me. I whisper one word. "T…tired."

Mom strokes my forehead. "Then sleep, Silentvoice. I'll be here when you wake up."

I close my eyes, my head resting on Mom's chest. Mom's heartbeat, thumping against my ear, lulls me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Injury

Life has been getting better and better since I spoke for the first time. I've been saying more and more words with little to no pain. Mom has been helping me a lot.

Right now, Whistler and I are on the North Ridge. Mom and Cloudjumper are nearby, watching us. We are here to get some much needed fresh air.

Just then, the ground begins to shake. I fall to my hands and knees. Before I can even scream, rocks collapse on top of me. I am knocked unconscious.

I groan as I begin to come to. I feel an extreme pain in my head and my leg. I scream when I feel someone touch my leg. "Calm down, Silentvoice. I'm trying to bandage your leg. It's broken," Mom's soft voice soothes me.

"It…It hurts!" I cry, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I know. I understand. I'll get you something for the pain as soon as I finish bandaging you up," Mom strokes my cheek.

I nod my head. I whimper as mom ties the bandage on. My head is spinning. I feel nauseous. "Mom, I don't feel so good," I groan.

Mom lifts me up and holds me to her chest. I groan again when the nausea intensifies. My stomach lurches. I begin vomiting on Mom. I can't help it. I just feel so sick. Mom doesn't appear disgusted, though. She places her hand on my back. She continues to hold me close even as I heave and retch.

When I finish vomiting, Mom lays me back down. She takes a wet washcloth and cleans my face of the vomit. I look up at her. "I'm sorry, Mom," I whimper.

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault," She strokes my forehead yet again. Mom helps me change out of my vomit-covered clothes and into some clean ones. "Now, get some sleep," Mom smiles. I yawn as I close my eyes. I'm asleep before long.

The next day, I am still sick and in pain. My head hurts. My leg hurts. I just want this to stop. Mom placed a couple of pillows under my head and upper back to elevate me. She has been sitting by me, hardly leaving for anything.

This time, when she leaves, Mom returns with a bowl of warm broth. She tries to spoon feed the broth to me. I only manage a couple of bites. Not even five minutes later, my stomach begins churning again. When the lurch comes, I can't even lean over the bed. I begin vomiting on myself. Mom holds my hair back. She rubs my back in soothing circles as I continue to heave and retch. When I finish, Mom cleans my face with a wet washcloth. She takes the vomit-covered blankets away before cleaning the rest of me. Then, she covers me up with some clean blankets.

I look up at her. "I'm sorry that you keep having to clean up after me," I whisper.

"No, Silentvoice. You have nothing to be sorry for," Mom assures me. I yawn, before closing my eyes. I fall asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8: Another Problem

A week later, my nausea is completely gone. I still face one problem, though. I can't get up. It wasn't much of a problem before because I didn't really eat or drink anything. Now, though, I really have to use the bathroom. I mean badly! I can't get up, though. Mom isn't within earshot, or I would call her. Soon, I can't hold it anymore. I wet myself. My pants are soaked. Tears come to my eyes. I begin sobbing into my hands.

Mom comes in. "Silentvoice, are you alright?" She asks from the doorway.

I shake my head no. "I…I had an accident…" I wail. Mom comes over. She places a hand on my shoulder. "I wanted to call you, but you weren't here," I cry. I'm upset and embarrassed by this.

"Hush, Silentvoice. It's alright," Mom soothes me. When my cries die down, Mom begins again. "Now, I'll help you get cleaned up," Mom picks me up and brings me into the bathroom. After undressing me and covering my leg, she fills the wash basin with heated water. Mom places me in it. She helps me bathe myself.

Mom leaves me to soak some more while she changes the blankets and sheets on my bed. When she comes back, Mom helps me change into some clean clothes. After Mom puts me back in bed, I speak. "Mom, if you're not here, how will I tell you the next time that I have to go?" I ask.

Mom hands me a fairly small object. It's a talking stone. **(A/N: Walky-talky)** "I have one like it, so you can talk to me anytime," Mom smiles.

I smile back. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake up the next time, I find that I do have to go again. I reach for the talking stone. However, I end up knocking it off the table. I can no longer reach it.

Just when I think I will wet myself gain, Mom comes in. "Mom! I have to go really bad! I knocked the talking stone over!" I shout.

"I'll help you walk," Mom helps me up.

"I…I'm not gonna make it!" I scream.

"Then go. It's alright," Mom adds after seeing my incredulous stare.

Right after she says that, I can't hold it anymore. I wet myself right in front of mom. This time, however, I don't just wet myself. I poop my pants, too.

I cry loudly. Mom cleans me and the floor up. She turns to me before putting clean clothes on me. "I don't think the talking stone will work. I think I should put you in a diaper until your leg heals. I know you're not a baby, but you're having a lot of problems just now," Mom explains. I slowly nod my head in agreement. Mom puts the diaper on me. She helps me into the clean clothes. Then, she puts me back in bed.

I close my eyes. I fall asleep almost instantly.

I wake up again maybe five hours later. I have to go yet again. This time, I don't even try to call Mom. I let myself go into the diaper. It's uncomfortable, but much better than wetting my pants.

About an hour later, Mom finally makes an appearance. "Mom, I used the diaper," I reach out towards her.

Mom leaves and returns a moment later with a fresh diaper. She takes the dirty one off. Mom hands me a wet washcloth to clean myself. Then, she puts the clean diaper on me.

"Mom, I don't like using a diaper. I'll try to hold it better so I don't need it," I tell Mom. She smiles before leaving. I pick up the book that she gave me earlier and begin reading.

Around two hours later, I have to go again. I call out for Mom, but she doesn't come. This time, instead of waiting, I crawl out of bed and onto the floor. I pull myself along slowly towards the bathroom. I am almost there. However, like before, I don't make it. I am forced to go inside the diaper again. This time, though, I go too much. The diaper proves a bit too small. It leaks through to form a puddle on the floor. I begin to cry.

Mom finds me there. She helps me yet again. "Please stay in bed and rest," Mom tells me. I nod my head. I yawn before I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Hiccup's Appearance

A few months later, I am healed. I am twelve years old, now. I am very grateful for what Mom has done for me.

Now, I am playing with Whistler. I hear dragon growls coming from the big chamber. Whistler and I enter the chamber. We see Mom and the other dragons watching two newcomers. They are a young man, approximately twenty years of age, and his dragon.

Mom looks at his face. She gasps. "Hiccup?"

The young man seems surprised. "Should I know you?" He asks.

"No. You were only a babe, but a mother never forgets," Mom continues.

"Wait… you're his mother? But I thought…" Tears of fear spring, unbidden, to my eyes. Before Mom can say anything, I run off.

I am now sitting in the cove beside the lake, sobbing into my hands. I'm afraid. I admit it. I'm afraid that Mom will leave me now that she's found her true son.

I hear a sound behind me. I turn around. Mom is standing there, looking at me. "Are…are you going to leave me, now?" I sniffle and wipe my eyes as I ask this question.

Mom's eyes widen. She kneels down beside me. "No, Silentvoice! Why would you think that?" Mom asks while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, your real son is here. I thought you'd forget about me since I'm not your real son," I whimper.

Mom hugs me. "Silentvoice, you are my son. I love you just as that."

"I love you, Mom," I hug Mom back, a large smile spreading across my face.

"Now, do you want to meet Hiccup?" Mom asks. I nod my head. Mom leads me back to where she left Hiccup. "Hiccup, this is Silentvoice. I adopted him almost two years ago," Mom introduces me to Hiccup.

"Why are you called Silentvoice?" Hiccup asks.

"Well, until a few months ago, I couldn't speak. My… my father cut my throat," I explain.

Hiccup looks surprised. "Really? Who… is your father?"

I flinch. "My father…is…my father is…Drago Bludvist."

Hiccup is shocked. "Oh…I'm sorry I asked."

I shrug slightly. I look around. "Whistler!" I call. Whistler comes. He nuzzles me. I nuzzle him back.

"So, this is your dragon?" Hiccup asks.

I nod my head. "Yes! I had him since I was little. My… my birth mother gave him to me when he was a baby. I was only three at the time," I explain.

"Your… birth mother?" Mom inquires.

"I can't remember much. I know she gave me Whistler. I remember… blood. A lot of blood. I don't know what happened," I tell them.

Just then, I feel a sharp pain in my head. Images flash before my eyes. I see my birth mother's murder. I know who did it.

Mom catches me as I collapse. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"It was father. Father murdered my mother!" I cry out. I can still smell the blood. My head is reeling from the stench. My stomach lurches. I hunch over and begin vomiting. Mom holds my hair back. She rubs my back in soothing circles as I continue to heave and retch.

When I finish vomiting, Mom uses a wet washcloth to clean my face. "I'm sorry, Mom. I guess… remembering what happened… was too much," I apologize.

"No! It wasn't your fault," Mom argues.

Hiccup kneels down in front of me. "Are you alright?"

I nod my head. "I'll be fine. I just… I need to be alone for awhile…" I mumble.

Mom smiles softly at me. "Alright. I understand." Mom and Hiccup both leave.

I run off to my room. I leap on to my bed, tears streaming down my cheeks. I'm sobbing by now. Soon, I cry myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Battles

I wake up to the sound of explosions going through our home. I find Mom and Hiccup along with another man. Mom turns to me. "Silentvoice! Drago Bludvist is here!"

My eyes narrow. "Not for long!" I growl. "Whistler!" I call after looking around.

Whistler is by my side in an instant. I leap on his back. Together, we fly off to do battle with Drago.

We are soon followed by Mom, Hiccup, and the other man on their dragons. I have Whistler swoop lower and breathe fire on Drago's army.

Then, suddenly, we are knocked out of the sky by one of the traps. We hit the ground. I scream when I feel the bone of my arm crack. Drago is laughing nearby. "Well hello, my son," he sneers. Drago motions to a nearby dragon. "Shoot fire at that young fool!" He shouts as I stand.

The dragon breathes fire at me. I bring my arms up to block the blast. The flames strike my arms. I scream with the pain before I pass out.

When I wake up, Mom is sitting next to me. I open my mouth to speak. Instead, I scream as waves of pain torment my arms. Mom wipes away the tears that are now falling down my cheeks. I look up into her face. I can see clearly now that tears of her own have begun to fall.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" I ask.

"Stoic the Vast was my husband and the Chief of Berk. Drago Bludvist killed him. Hiccup is over there now, saying goodbye," Mom explains.

I sniffle and turn my face away. "I'm sorry, Mom. If I had killed him…" I trail off.

"No! Don't blame yourself! It isn't your fault," Mom argues.

She grabs my broken arm. I scream loudly from the pain. Mom lets go instantly. "Silentvoice, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"Yeah! No kidding!" I yell. Mom looks surprised. I sigh. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to be rude. It just… it hurts… a lot," I explain.

"I know. I'm not mad at you," Mom strokes my forehead.

Mom fills me in on these most recent events while Hiccup sees to putting Stoic the Vast to rest. Drago took all of our dragons, including Whistler. I was upset when I first heard. Fact is, when Mom tells me, I break down crying. Whistler has been my friend for years. I can't bear the thought of losing him.

Mom comforts me and helps me stand. After Stoic's funeral, Hiccup gets an idea. We will fly on the baby dragons to Berk. Mom helps me on mine. Then, we follow Hiccup to Berk.

When we get there, Drago and his army are already attacking. Mom and I ride the baby dragons to a more sheltered area and land. There, we watch as the final battle takes place. I see Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless, overpower Drago. I see Drago's false arm be blown off, as well as his fall into the ocean.

While everyone is cheering for victory, Mom sees tears slip down my cheeks. "Silentvoice, what's wrong? You should be glad that you won't have to worry about him anymore," Mom seems confused.

"He may've been a monster, but he was still my father," I explain. Just then, Whistler comes towards me. "Whistler!" I call happily. I hug him, despite the pain in my arms. Next to Whistler and Mom, I watch Hiccup be named as the new Chief. Life will only be better from now on.


End file.
